Hibernation
by Mounira
Summary: Wie oft ihm so was wohl schon passiert ist? Dieses temporäre 'Ich liebe dich', was nie bei ihm bleibt, sondern naturgemäß dazu verdammt ist, in einer sterblichen Hülle dahinzusiechen? [Amerika x Reader]
1. III: A Frosty Surprise

**Titel:** Hibernation, zu Deutsch: Winterschlaf, Überwinterung, Ruhezustand, Schlafzustand

**Author's Note:** Das Datum in der Geschichte verrät's schon: sie hätte früher fertig werden sollen. Im Grunde handelt es sich hierbei auch nur um einen langen OS, den ich zum Hochladen in mehrere Kapitel unterteilt habe. Einige Ideen wollen eben geschrieben werden, auch wenn sie nicht herausragend sind. Erwartet also nicht zu viel. Falls euch die FF trotzdem gefällt, dürft ihr mir gerne Feedback hinterlassen und/oder die Story favorisieren. Dankeschön! :)

**Pairing:** Amerika x Reader

**Disclaimer:** Mr. Jones und das als Cover verwendete Bild gehören nicht mit. Aber das wissen wir ja eh alle.

**Warnings:** der Wintereinbruch 2014 und Amerikas Wetterfühligkeit, eine harmlose vanilla lemon-Szene, Beziehungsprobleme, Tony, seltsame Gedanken/Ansichten über das Nationsein

Enjoy~

* * *

**III.** _A Frosty Surprise_

. * .

**January 2, 2014 | NYC**

.

. * . *..

°. *.° ..*..

„Hey, babe!", freut sich seine wohlgesonnene Stimme, als er dich begrüßend in die Arme schließt und somit vor einer tückischen Windböe beschützt. Deine Lippen spiegeln sein Lächeln wider, aber die Worte, die dir aus dem Herzen schnellen, bleiben so unerwartet in deiner Kehle stecken als habe man dir einen Eiszapfen durch den Hals getrieben.

Die Hand, die Alfred dir in den Nacken gelegt hat, ist eiskalt.

Jäh zuckt dein Körper zusammen und dir entfleucht spitzes Entsetzen. Ein Laut, ersten Grades verwandt mit Schrecken.

Auch Alfred lehnt sich, von deiner heftigen Reaktion verstört, affektiv zurück. Spitzfindig nutzt der Wind die Gunst der Stunde, um einen tiefen Graben zwischen eure Körper zu fräsen. Der Lärm der gewaltigen Metropole, den du in dem Moment, als du deinen Freund erblickt hast, glatt für ein paar Sekunden vergessen konntest, richtet sich zu voller Größe auf. Zu eurer linken und rechten hechten in Daunenjacken und Wollmäntel gepackte Passanten an euch vorbei, als wärt ihr nichts weiter als zwei Steine in einem reißenden Gewässer.

„Um Gottes Willen! Du bist ja eiskalt!" Obwohl dir selbst nach Zähneklappern zumute ist, haschst du nach Alfreds Händen und umschließt sie mit deinen, die naturgemäß so viel zarter und filigraner sind als seine. ‚Ein Schritt nach vorne' nennt sich das Heilmittel, das dich den Graben überbrücken und die Distanz zwischen euch sterben lässt. Seine Hände in deinen, hütest du sie wie einen Schatz zwischen euren Wintermänteln und musst den Kopf weit in den Nacken legen, um Blickkontakt herzustellen.

Das Blau von Alfreds Augen kommt dir schneeverweht vor; das Glas davor lässt sie wie zugefrorene Seen glitzern. Noch immer etwas überrumpelt von deiner aufwallenden Fürsorge, verliert er ein gedehntes „_Well_", das eine getarnte Entschuldigung zu sein scheint, bei der er die winterspröden Lippen zum Lächeln zwingt. Die Stelle an seiner rechten Unterlippe, die seit drei Tagen ständig aufplatzt, beginnt wieder Blut zu spucken und du entscheidest, dass es allerhöchste Zeit für euch ist, nach Hause zu kommen.

„Lass uns gehen, bevor du mir noch erfrierst." Mit der rechten Hand greifst du in deine Manteltasche, um ein Taschentuch hervor zu zaubern.

„Ach, fuckin' winter!", grummelt der Mann, der zu alt ist, um noch so jung auszusehen, und schüttelt nett, aber deutlich verneinend den Kopf. Kein Taschentuch; doch nicht wegen dem bisschen Blut! Das ist gar nichts. Da hat er schon wesentlich Schlimmeres erlebt. Und diese Kälte, die er in den letzten Tagen aus immer tieferen Tiefen seiner Seele zu hassen gelernt hat, die kann ihn auch mal! Aufmüpfig glimmt er zum schiefergrauen Winterhimmel empor, zieht die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und legt dir geschickt einen Arm um, damit er dich in die gewünschte Richtung dirigieren kann.

„Wie war dein Tag?", flirrt dir die muntere Frage ins Ohr, als ihr gleich darauf Zuflucht in der nächsten Subway Station sucht. Unter den Schuhsohlen ein Gemisch aus zertretenen Schneeklümpchen und Dreck, der sich mit Streusalzen zu einem ätzenden Übel zusammen gerottet hat. Dein Blick erhascht noch den Zipfel einer heftig vom Wind durchgepeitschten Flagge, die nur mühsam ihre Sterne und Streifen beisammen halten kann und an einer Gebäudefront montiert ist. Dann wird das müde Tageslicht endgültig von Kunstlicht ersetzt und die Fahne gerät in Vergessenheit, weil du dich lieber mit deinem grinsenden Freund beschäftigst. Seine Lippen sind seltsam. Aschfahl und von scharfen Schneeflocken wund gescheuert. Das rote Rinnsal erinnert an ein Stück Fleisch am Haken.

Irgendwas stimmt nicht.

Der Verdacht schleicht seit Anfang der Woche um dein Gemüt herum und überwältigt dich, wann immer du Alfred dabei zuschaust, heimlich die Hände oder Zehen aneinander zu reiben. So als wäre offiziell nichts. Als gäbe es weder Winter noch Kälte, und als könnten sie ihm erst recht nichts anhaben.

Du magst menschlich sein und wenig Ahnung davon haben, wie die Körper von Nationen funktionieren, doch während du von deinem Tag erzählst und dich anschließend nach seinem erkundigst, bleiben die Finger zwischen deinen kalt.

° . *

.* . *.. °. *

..° * °. *.° ..*..

* * *

Sie sind auch dann noch kalt, als ihr einige Stunden später ins Bett fallt. Die Heizung bollert vor sich hin und presst Wärme in den Raum, derweil draußen gewaltige Flocken über den Himmel stoben. Auf ihrem persönlichen Eroberungsfeldzug erklären sie Land und Leben zu ihrem Privatbesitz. Das gefällt jemandem in diesem Raum ganz und gar nicht...!

Begleitet vom Rascheln der Decke, rollt sich dein Freund zu dir herüber. Es ist absurd: Alfred hat aus Prinzip keinen einzigen Schlafanzug im Schrank hat, denn für üblich schläft er in T-Shirt und Shorts und legt eine eiserne Winterignoranz an den Tag. So als könne er den Winter einfach abweisen, indem er ihm sagt: _Sorry, dude. __No vacancy for this period!  
_Aber so funktioniert das leider nicht. Es hat bloß zur Folge, dass Alfred zurzeit notgedrungen in langärmeligen Shirts und Sweatpants die Nächte fristet. Die Fingerspitzen frostig, fahndet er nach Wärme, indem er noch näher an dich heran rückt. Es kostet dich arge Beherrschung, nicht erneut zusammen zu zucken, als sich seine Finger einen Platz unter deinem Nachthemd suchen, bei deinen Hüften. Nasenspitzen und Münder titschen gegeneinander, als er sich einvernehmend über dich beugt. Ihr teilt Gänsehaut und Sehnsucht, und seine Lippen sind vom Wetter in Fetzen gerissen. Es wird tagtäglich schlimmer und bekümmert dich.

„Du bist so kalt..."

Er küsst dich dreist, statt zu antworten. Mit der Intention, deine Sorgen zu vertreiben. _Don't worry, babe!  
_Es funktioniert nicht. Der Geschmack von Eisen konserviert sie lediglich. Superman ist verletzt und du verzichtest freiwillig darauf, lustvoll in seine wohl geformte Unterlippe zu beißen und ihm dadurch noch mehr Schaden zuzufügen. Instinktiv legen sich deine Arme um seinen stattlichen Rücken, spüren die Beschaffenheit der unter dem Stoff verborgenen Muskeln und Schulterblätter. Tastend ermitteln deine Hände einen guten Platz, um sich niederzulassen und Druck auszuüben. In langsam Umläufen ziehen deine Nägel kratzende Kreise; nicht schmerzhaft, doch drängend und somit für Alfred wunderbar spürbar. Wohlig schwere Seufzer werden zwischen euren sich stetig fester begegnenden Mündern geboren. Ihr küsst, bis eure Lippen geschwollen sind, warm sind, heiß sind, und der keuchende Atem, der sich aus euren Mündern und Nasenlöchern drängt, Wärme über eure Gesichter schwemmt. Sie tropft Hälse hinab, lässt Schlüsselbeine und Oberkörper hinter sich und bildet wollüstige Seen in euren Becken.

Ihr bewegt euch nicht voneinander weg, sondern teilt die gesteigerte Körpertemperatur miteinander. Der verschmelzende Augenblick ist dicht und eng, beinahe zermalmend, und komprimiert zwei Wesen zu einem. Nicht mal eure Kleidungsstücke müssen weichen, außer für die paar nötigen Zentimeter, die es zur Vereinigung bedarf. Ein hochgerutschtes Nachthemd, ein tief gezogener Hosenbund, ein flüchtig ausgezogener Slip, der irgendwo zwischen euren Füßen herumgeistert, weil ihr definitiv nicht bereit seid, die Decke anzuheben und eventueller Kälte Zutritt zu gewähren. Das Risiko ist zu groß, viel zu groß.

Das Gewicht auf dir brennt dich in die Matratze nieder. Mit Küssen, mit Wispern, mit Vorwärtsdringen. Es ist weniger wild als vielmehr wollend heute. Zwischen euch verkehren gerade keine schmutzigen Worte und keine weitläufigen Blicke, die sich unverhohlen am jeweils anderen satt fressen.  
Dem Flehen nach mehr Nähe nachkommend, schlingen sich deine Beine um Alfreds Hüfte und lassen ihn ob des veränderten Winkels tiefer sinken. Du stöhnst leise und er keucht laut. Das rhythmische Rascheln der Decke gibt eurem Genuss ein Zuhause. Es dauert länger als sonst, weil du Alfred mit deinen an den Knöcheln überkreuzten Füßen förmlich an dich presst und ihm den Rückzug untersagst. Ihn in der Vorwärtsbewegung auszubremsen, bringt dir den lustvollen Vorteil, die Penetration in vollen Stücken genießen zu können. Zugleich übt sein Körper Druck an der Stelle aus, an der du es am liebsten hast. Er hört das und er spürt das, aber er ist eben auch nur ein Mann, der sich ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt haltlos im Angesicht der aufsteigenden Lust verliert. Entsprechend spitzt sich sein Tempo zu, werden die Stöße härter und deine einst überkreuzten Füße berühren sich bloß noch an den Zehenspitzen. Die Anspannung an, in und auf dir wächst, und du probierst, Alfred erneut zu zügeln, indem du ihm die rechte Ferse in die Haut bohrst. Im Ohr längst kein Keuchen mehr, sondern ein kehliges Stöhnen.

Draußen fällt die Temperatur unaufhaltsam, indessen sie im Raum stetig höher klettert. Alfreds Hände verlassen ihr geschütztes Quartier und wandern in Windeseile über deine Seiten hinweg, bis sie auf ihre Artgenossen treffen und sie kompromisslos in den Stoff pressen. Die Innenräume deiner Finger füllen sich und deine Brüste wölben sich darbietend empor, als euer Rhythmus zunehmend an Geschwindigkeit gewinnt und du um die Nutzlosigkeit deiner Ferse weißt. Der Atem zu gehetzt, um noch anständig zu küssen, verfällst du Alfreds Übermacht und hast nicht mehr die Muße, ihn im Zaum zu halten. Eine Woge Anspannung zieht seine Bauchmuskeln und seine Schultern stramm, treibt das Stöhnen aus seiner Brust heraus und das Sperma in dich hinein, als er seinen Orgasmus ausgiebig auslebt. So wunderbar tief vordringt, dass auch du nicht still bleiben kannst.

Die Nachwehen seines Höhepunkts schwelgen in Form von bleischweren Atemzügen über deiner linken Gesichtshälfte und blähen seinen Brustkorb auf. Sein Geruch trocknet deine Mundhöhle aus und verklebt deine Sinne. Dann besinnen sich seine spröden Lippen und küssen die ihnen zugewandte Gesichtshälfte. Finger lösen sich, allerdings nur aus einer deiner Hände; die Verbindung zur anderen Hand bleibt erhalten. Dein Becken reagiert ungehemmt und bedürftig, als Alfreds Hand ihren Dienst an deiner Klitoris aufnimmt. Weil du ihn vorhin gedrosselt hast, nimmt er sich jetzt das gleiche Recht heraus: treibt dich fast bis zum Äußersten und kennt deine Reaktionen mittlerweile viel zu gut, um nicht doch um kurz vor zwölf zu stoppen.

Es ist erstaunlich, ja, beinahe macht es dir Angst, dass dich dein Freund sogar in dieser Beziehung zu lesen gelernt hat wie ein offenes Buch. Wie viel sich doch geändert hat im Laufe der letzten Monate, mit den erforschenden ersten Malen und dem Entdecken diverser Vorlieben. Dem Perfektionieren von Berührungen, Blicken, Worten und Gesten, Go's und NoGo's.

Die Finger zwischen deinen Beinen sind klatschnass, als du schließlich kommst und die freie Hand dabei in Alfreds Nacken krallst. Haare und Haut erwischst und seinen verboten breit grinsenden Lippen ein harsches Zischen entreißt.

´ ° . * °

.* . *.. °. * ` .

. °. *..° * °. *.° ..*..

* * *

**January 3, 2014 | NYC**

Zum elektronischen Kommando des Weckers wälzt du dich herum, blinzelst und magst die behagliche Nachtruhe nicht loslassen. _Bleib, Schlaf, bleib_, bittet die Schlaftrunkenheit in dir. Doch keine Chance...  
Die warme Heizungsluft lastet wie ein Schwergewicht auf dir und lässt dich mit einem katerähnlichen Anflug von Kopfschmerzen den Tag beginnen.

„Al", tippst du deinem Freund sanft in die Seite, so als kleine Vorwarnung, dass sein Smartphone sich auch gleich zu Wort melden wird. Es ist nur noch eine Frage von Minuten. Das Wesen neben dir sieht es jedoch weder bewusst noch unbewusst ein, den Tag zu begrüßen. Mit einem unartikulierten Nuscheln taucht es tiefer unter die Decke ab. Im faden Morgengrauen, das deine Vorhänge durchdringt, sind völlig verwüstete, weizenblonde Haare ausfindig zu machen. Die sonderbare Strähne hat sich, entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit, herabgesenkt.

Die Decke von dir schälend, hievst du dich aus dem Bett. In den Knochen Müdigkeit und im Geiste zunehmend transparenter werdende Traumsequenzen. Dein Kreislauf stürzt sich auf deinen Gleichgewichtssinn, als du schließlich aufstehst. Hinter dir ziehen Alfreds gierige Finger die Decke so dicht wie einen Kokon um seine Gestalt.

Einem Impuls nachkommend, watest du zu deinem Schlafzimmerfenster hinüber. Auf dem Weg dorthin pflückst du deinen kuscheligen Hauscardigan von der Lehne des Schreibtischstuhls. Das Kleidungsstück umhüllt dich wie eine zweite Haut. Dennoch hast du den Eindruck, dir schwappe ein kühler Luftzug entgegen. Deine Finger bekommen den Vorhang zu fassen und kaum dass du durch eine Ecke in die Welt hinaus spähst, bist du hellwach.

Grundgütiger!

Ja, der Wetterbericht hat Schnee vorher gesagt, aber das dort draußen, das sieht aus wie 15cm Puderzucker. Wohl bedacht über New York City gestäubt. Die Stadt, die niemals schläft, ist regelrecht zugekleistert.

Der Schnee ist allerdings nur ein Problem; das andere nennt sich garstiger Wind und hat seit dem gestrigen Tag noch ordentlich dazu gelernt. So als besinne er sich seiner alaskanischen Wurzeln. Mit ausgeklügelter Präzision hebt er die oberste Schneeschicht und lässt die Flocken zu steinharten Schrotkugeln gefrieren, mit denen er wild um sich schießt.

Hastig lässt du den Vorhang los, schnappst dir die Fernbedienung und schaltest den Fernseher ein, während du zum Bett zurück eilst. Alfred liegt nicht, wie sonst üblich, auf dem Bauch; stattdessen hat er sich eingerollt. Klein gemacht, könnte man sagen. Du legst eine Hand auf seinen Rücken und erntest dafür ein erneutes Murmeln.

„Alfred, aufstehen! Du kommst sonst zu spät bei dem Wetter!" Man kann nicht davon ausgehen, dass Busse, Bahnen oder Taxis sich im Angesicht eines derartigen Wintereinbruchs an Fahrpläne und Fahrgastwünsche halten. Und du weißt, wie wichtig deinem Freund seine Pflichten sind...

In seinem Kopf scheint genau der gleiche Gedanke Gestalt anzunehmen. Sein Fluchen geht in der heftigen Bewegung unter, mit der er die Bettdecke von sich wirft und, dich so wenig achtend wie Luft, aus dem Bett springt.  
„Fuck! Where're my fuckin' pants?" Er stobt durchs Zimmer, irgendwas von wegen „and why does it have to be so fuckin' cold?! Jeez, I'm freezin'!" grollend – und das ist nur der Teil, den du verstehen kannst. Alle anderen Silben sind ein zorniger Sturm, bei dem Alfred seine sieben Sachen zusammen klaubt und keine Minute später im angrenzenden Bad verschwunden ist. Die Dusche springt an, Wasser pladdert und du streichst dir seufzend die Haare zurück. Üblicherweise stehst du als erste auf, gehst als erste ins Bad und machst euch Kaffee, bevor ihr gemeinsam dein kleines Apartment verlasst. Sonst klappt das auch immer und ist wunderbar harmonisch, mit Gelächter und honigwarmen Küssen. Heute könnt ihr allerdings nur davon träumen. Da Alfred definitiv den weiteren Weg zur Arbeit hat, muss er sich sputen und du lässt ihm selbstverständlich den Vortritt im Bad.

Um ehrlich zu sein, weißt du eigentlich nicht mal genau, wie seine Arbeit aussieht. Du weißt nur, dass sie immer Vorrang hat. Vor allem und jedem.

Vom News Channel aus fluten die Nachrichten ins Zimmer:  
_10 degrees in New York City this morning - 6.4 inches of snow has fallen on Central Park - more snow in other boroughs - winds are gusting to 25 miles an hour - the wind chill is below zero - public schools are closed - roads are open but conditions are a mixed bag - subways: some delays - buses: all lines running, but systemwide delays - widespread delays and cancellations at all area airports - …_[1]

Im Bad ist das Wasserprasseln erloschen, dafür dröhnt nun der Fön. Dir einen inneren Ruck gebend, marschierst du zur kleinen Küchenzeile und bereitest euch Kaffee zu. Du kippst einen großzügigen Schuss Milch in einen der Becher, der zuvor schon drei Stück Zucker spendiert bekommen hat, da schwingt die Badezimmertüre auf und Alfred stolpert hinaus. Seinen Rucksack geschultert, ist er damit beschäftigt, sein helles Hemd in den Hosenbund zu stopfen. Der wintertaugliche Pullover und die Krawatte da drüber sind knittrig nach oben gerutscht. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubst du, er würde zwei Paar Socken übereinander tragen. Doch noch ehe du ihn danach fragen kannst, sind seine Füße in seinen ledernen Businessschuhen verschwunden und er verlagert seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die beiden Kaffeetassen neben dir.

„Thanks, babe!" Seine kalten, trockenen Lippen küssen deinen Mundwinkel flüchtig, als er an dir vorbei greift und die Tasse mit der Aufschrift **HERO(a)WORK** an sich nimmt. Der Kaffee geht ihm in Rekordschnelle die Kehle hinunter und du hältst entsetzt die Luft an, weil du befürchtest, Alfred würde sich verbrennen. Doch du hörst weder Jammern noch Klagen. Du hörst lediglich, wie die Tasse zurück auf die Anrichte gedonnert wird. Dann ist da ein überstürztes „See ya later!" und das dumpfe Klappen der Haustüre. Rucksack, Mantel und Aktenkoffer sind fort. Der dazugehörige Wirbelwind ebenfalls.

Durch den Raum schallen anhaltend die Nachrichten und bringen eine Verkehrswarnung nach der nächsten, gespickt mit vorauskalkulierten Temperaturstürzen und dem wohl gemeinten Rat, nach Möglichkeit Zuhause zu bleiben.  
Du bist heilfroh über die erstaunlich gute Isolierung deines Apartments – für New Yorker Verhältnisse ist das wahrlich nicht Standard! – und auch deine Heizung erledigt ihren Job tadellos. Mit nichts weiter als deinem Nachthemd und dem Cardigan bekleidet, hältst du dir hier drin problemlos die Kälte vom Leib. Gerade deshalb wundert es dich so sehr, dass Alfreds Finger und Lippen noch genauso eiskalt waren wie gestern – wenn nicht sogar noch kälter...

. · . *. ´ ° . * °.

. °.. .* . *.. °. * ` . °. .

. .* ° . °. *..° * °. *.° ..*..

* * *

**1: **newyorktimesdotcom


	2. II: Flames to Dust

**II.** _Flames to Dust_

. · . ° . * °.

. °. . *.. °. * ` . °. .

. .* ° . °. *..° * °. *.°..

**January 3, 2014 | NYC**

_Sorry, babe. I'm so f*busy 2day! 2morrow, k? ;-)_

. · . *. ´ ° . * °.

. °.. .* . *.. °. * ` . °. .

. .* ° . °. *..° * °. *.° ..*..

* * *

**January 4, 2014 | NYC**

No new messages

. · . *. ´ ° . * °. ´. *.

.* °.. °.. .* . *.. °. * ` . °. .

..* °. .* ° . °. *..° * °. *.° ..*..* °.

* * *

**January 5, 2014 | NYC**

No new messages

Du solltest nicht enttäuscht sein. Wirklich nicht. Dennoch sitzt du an deinem Schreibtisch, mit Blick aus dem Fenster in den ewiglich vor sich hinfallenden Schnee, und schiebst kummervoll dein sprachloses Smartphone beiseite. Im Hintergrund schwappt Werbung aus dem Fernseher und versucht, deine Einsamkeit in haufenweise Versprechen über newer, bigger und better zu ertränken. Es funktioniert nicht. Natürlich nicht. Ohne deinen Freund fühlst du dich mittlerweile immer binnen kürzester Zeit alleine. Dabei hast du durchaus einen intakten Freundeskreis, der sich nie für lustige Zusammentreffen im realen Leben oder einen regen Nachrichtenaustausch per Facebook oder Whatsapp zu schade ist. Trotzdem, irgendwie ist das nicht dasselbe. Seit du Alfred kennst, dreht sich dein Leben zunehmend mehr um ihn bzw. um euch. Das ist an geteilten Tagen überaus erfüllend – und an ungeteilten überaus deprimierend.

Der überstürzte Morgen liegt jetzt zwei Tage zurück. Zwei Tage, in denen deine Stimmung unaufhaltsam in den Keller gefallen ist, da alles, was du von Alfred zu hören und zu sehen bekommen hast, eine lausige Kurznachricht war.  
Von wegen See_ ya later!  
_Nein, du solltest wahrlich nicht enttäuscht sein, denn dazu hast du kein Recht. Immerhin hat Alfred dir von Anfang an klipp und klar gesagt, dass seine Arbeit oberste Priorität für ihn hat. So wie er dir auch vieles Andere gesagt hat, was du in deiner bodenlosen Verliebtheit einfach hingenommen hast, obwohl es eigentlich unerträglich für dich ist. Die berüchtigte rosarote Brille hat dich auf Zuckerwattenwolken waten und alles, was nicht in diese süße Traumsequenz passt, mutwillig ignorieren lassen. Fakt ist aber nun mal:

Du bist jung – und er sieht jung aus, ist es aber nicht.  
Du hast noch dein ganzes Leben vor dir – und er hat schon etliche Leben hinter sich und noch unbenennbar viele in Aussicht.  
Du möchtest irgendwann heiraten und eine Familie gründen – und er hat nie jemandem das Ja-Wort gegeben. Dafür ist er deinen unter Leidenschaft aufgeflackerten Zweifeln mit der Information begegnet, dass du dir um Verhütung keine Sorgen machen brauchst; Nationen sind unfruchtbar.

Er ist definitiv nicht der Mann, mit dem du deinen Lebensabend verbringen wirst. Irgendwas in dir ist schon vor geraumer Zeit zu der Erkenntnis gekommen. Ganz gleich, wie händeringend du es dir gerade wünschen magst, auf Dauer passt das mit euch beiden einfach nicht. Er muss nur den kleinen Finger heben und schon springst du. Sagst gewissenlos Verabredungen mit Freunden und Freundinnen ab, weil Alfred es unerwartet geschafft hat, sich den Abend freizuschaufeln. Dass du womöglich andere Pläne hast, kommt ihm meist gar nicht in den Sinn. Wie auch? Tust du doch fortwährend so, als würdest du jederzeit zum Abruf bereitstehen und gar kein eigenes Leben führen.

Als du einer deiner besten Freundinnen zuletzt eine kurzfristige Absage erteilt hast, klang sie nicht mal wütend. Das „Lass mich raten? Dein Freund?" wirkte, als habe sie schon damit gerechnet. Als habe sie sich längst einen Plan B für diesen Fall zurecht gelegt, weil auf dich kein Verlass mehr ist. Du solltest dich schämen. So kann das nicht weitergehen. Aber Alfreds Schuld ist es definitiv nicht. Eher deine. Oder? Du bringst es eben nie über dein verliebtes Herz, Alfred zu gestehen, schon anderweitig verabredet zu sein. Ihr seht euch ohnehin so wenig und wenn es noch weniger wird... Was, wenn eure Beziehung dann endgültig im Sand verläuft?

Du kannst enorm schlecht beurteilen, wie Alfreds Gefühle für dich aussehen. Womöglich schätzt er dich sehr, vielleicht ist er auch so etwas wie in dich verliebt; doch selbst wenn, ist diese Gemütsregung lediglich ein Wimpernschlag auf seiner ewigwährenden Zeitlinie. Du hingegen wirst irgendwann nicht mehr sein – und er wird dann noch immer fluchend den Winter hassen und sich begeistert im Sommer, in einem seiner raren, freien Momente, die Sonne auf den durchtrainierten Bauch scheinen lassen, eisgekühlte Cola schlürfen und sich auf den nächsten Super Bowl freuen.

Das sind keine Perspektiven – zumindest nicht für dich.

Alfred hat dir allerdings auch nie etwas versprochen, was er nicht halten kann. Stattdessen hat er die meisten Fragen, die du ihm je gestellt hast, mit schelmischen Grinsen abgewehrt. Keine Gespräche über Politik, gemeinsame Wohnungen, Ferien oder gar eine Familie. Und nein, an Weihnachten kann er leider nicht dem traditionellen Essen bei deinen Eltern beiwohnen. Ebenso wenig gibt es bei ihm Zuhause eine Familienfeier im klassischen Sinne, zu der er dich einladen könnte. _Sorry, babe!  
_„Hast du keine Eltern?", hast du dich nach dem überschwänglichen Kuss, in den er dich verstrickt hat, gewundert. Die Antwort war eine Silbe und zwei Buchstaben schwer und hat dir die Luft abgeschnürt. Du im Dunkeln auf Alfred sitzend, seine Hände an deiner Taille und seine Fingernägel für den Bruchteil einer Sekunden in dein Fleisch schneidend.

**No.**

Du wolltest so viel dazu sagen, aber bevor du wusstest, wie dir geschieht, bist du mundtot geküsst worden. Allem Anschein nach war die Frage derart grenzüberschreitend, dass es die letzte Nacht war, in der du Alfred reiten durftest. Mit einem unnachgiebigem Grinsen auf den Lippen hat er euch herum gedreht und deine Hände ins Kissen gepresst. Dir Verstand und Atem geraubt, um dich willig unterliegen lassen.  
Zwar hast du in den folgenden Wochen noch das ein oder andere Mal dein Glück versucht und probiert, den Takt anzugeben, doch am Ende hast du dich in einer ganz anderen Position als ursprünglich geplant wiedergefunden. Alfred lässt sich die Kontrolle eben nicht wegnehmen – zumindest nicht von dir. Dabei hast du ihn nie so herrlich befreit stöhnen hören wie bei den paar Malen, als du oben gesessen und ihm im übertragenen Sinne die Zügel aus der Hand genommen hast.

Wie es wohl mit seinen anderen Freundinnen gelaufen ist? Du bist neugierig, doch all deine beiläufigen Bemühungen, Alfred Informationen abzuluchsen, bleiben in der Regel fruchtlos. Sowohl auf romantischer Ebene – Sein erstes Mal? Ach, das ist doch schon so lange her! – als auch auf politischer – Der Staatshaushalt? Ach, doch nicht jetzt. Wenn er mit dir zusammen ist, hat er frei. Theoretisch zumindest. Praktisch hat er nie frei. Sein Handy ist sieben Tage die Woche eingeschaltet und ganz gleich, zu welcher Uhrzeit es nach ihm verlangt, er springt. Für andere – nicht für dich.

Hinter euch liegen phantastische Abende im Kino und relaxende Besuche im Freibad, aber vor euch liegen keine Jahrestage und auch keine gemeinsamen Perspektiven. Du weißt das, im Prinzip – und er weiß auch, dass du das im Prinzip weißt. Du hast es allerdings mutwillig verdrängt – und das weiß er ebenfalls. Die vielen guten, warmen Momente waren es dir wert und werden es dir immer wert gewesen sein. Alfred ist viel mehr für dich als eine flüchtige Schwärmerei. Er ist der erste Mann, mit dem du eine richtige Beziehung führst. Wahrscheinlich grenzt dein Verhalten deswegen an Selbstaufgabe.  
Aktuell liegt die Lebenserwartung für Frauen in den USA bei knapp 80 Jahren. Wie viele von diesen Jahren möchtest du an jemanden abtreten, der deinem Geben mit einer ganz anderen Art des Gebens begegnet? Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, dass Alfred in 80 oder 100 oder weiß der Himmel wie vielen Jahren jemals auch nur noch einen einzigen Gedanken an dich verschwenden wird. In deinem Leben ist er ein riesiger Klecks – in seinem bist du nicht mal ein winziger Farbspritzer.

Die Größenverhältnisse besiegeln euer Schicksal.

Der Schnee zerrinnt zu zähen Flocken, als du zu blinzeln vergisst und an Alfreds eiskalte Finger und wintergequälte Lippen denkst. An den kalten Kuss und den einheizenden Sex.  
Du musst es akzeptieren: Der Sommer ist vorüber, ein für alle mal.  
Die Erkenntnis spaltet dein Herz entzwei, während du ans Fenster trittst und dich wunderst, wie das mit euch jemals passieren konnte? Wie oft ihm so was wohl schon passiert ist? Dieses temporäre _Ich liebe dich_, was nie bei ihm bleibt, sondern naturgemäß dazu verdammt ist, in einer sterblichen Hülle dahinzusiechen. Schnell oder langsam, das spielt keine Rolle. Jahre sind für Alfred ein relatives Gut. Er realisiert nicht mal, dass ihr euch zwei Tage lang nicht gesehen habt; es ist eben so. Er hat zu tun. Pflichten zu erledigen. Er rennt und rennt und rennt – für dich und für alle anderen Einwohner der USA. Es ist das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt für ihn. Es ist sein Leben.

Draußen zieht die Kälte vom Norden gen Süden, indessen auf deinem Schreibtisch das Handy beharrlich weiterschweigt. Der Bildschirmschoner deines Laptop ist angesprungen. Irgendwann, als du dich im Dschungel deiner Gedanken komplett verloren hast. In dir flammt eine störrische Wut auf, da dich dein Freund zunächst versetzt und danach offenbar auch noch vergessen hat. Great! Er geht dir nicht aus dem Kopf und für dich ist nicht mal ein Eckchen in seinem Dickschädel reserviert! Ehe du dich versiehst, hältst du dein Handy ans Ohr und lauschst auf das Tuten. Die Sekunden verwelken im Zeitraffer, dann wirst du auf die Mailbox umgeleitet. _Heyyy! Your Number 1 Hero is currently not available-!_

Rabiat klickst du seine aufgekratzte Stimme weg und möchtest nicht mehr verliebt sein. Durch dein Bewusstsein spukt der Geschmack von Alfreds blutiger Unterlippe und der salzige Unterton seiner sonnengebräunten Haut. Sein penetrantes Lachen ist eine viel zu laute Erinnerung und du fragst dich, wo Alfred stecken mag? Der Tag tickert 23 Uhr entgegen und der Himmel ist ein düsterer Mantel, der keine Wärme spendet.

Ob er friert, dein Alfred?

Das Sommerkind, das du vor einigen Monaten kennen gelernt hast, hatte trotz getönter Brillengläser die lebhaftesten Augen, die dir je untergekommen sind. Selbstverständlich bist du nicht die einzige Frau, die diesen Augen verfallen sind. Was sein Äußeres betrifft, muss sich Alfred nicht verstecken. Aber noch weitaus interessanter wird es, wenn er den Mund aufmacht, denn er redet von Filmen, als habe er in ihnen selbst mitgespielt. Er plaudert über berühmte Persönlichkeiten der Vereinigten Staaten, als habe er regelmäßige Schwätzchen mit ihnen gehalten, und ganz gleich, welchen Bundesstaat du erwähnst, aus Alfred quillt eine Informationsflut heraus, als sei er Zeit seines Lebens nie dort weg gekommen.  
Es ist gruselig.  
Es ist beeindruckend.  
Es ist einschüchternd.  
Es ist faszinierend.  
Und du weißt nicht, bei wie vielen eurer Unterhaltungen du irgendwann bloß noch genickt hast, aber nicht mehr folgen konntest, da seine Erwähnungen ein Wissen voraussetzen, das du niemals innehaben wirst. Er merkt es nicht, er belehrt dich auch nicht; er überlässt lediglich seinem Herzen das Wort. Mal lacht er, ungehemmt und den Kopf zurücknehmend; und mal grinst er, unbezwingbar und siegessicher; und manchmal driftet seine Stimme ab, melancholisch und unerreichbar.

Kurzum: der Mann, mit dem du schläfst und seit etwa einem halben Jahr eine Beziehung führst, ist ein Mysterium sondergleichen für dich. Du kennst seine Bestellung, wenn ihr in sein liebstes Steak House oder zu Starbucks geht, und du witterst zuweilen sogar seine Gedanken, sein verborgenes Verlangen nach Sicherheit, aber er gewährt dir keinen Zutritt zu diesem Sektor. Er trägt sich selbst. Mit weiten Schritten und starkem Willen ist er sein eigenes Lebenstempo gewöhnt. Er trägt auch dich, immer wieder gerne, aber dir schwant allmählich, dass du selbst zu gehen lernen solltest. Alfred schleppt genug mit sich herum, was ihn gelegentlich dazu bringt, die Nase in deinem Haar zu vergraben und sich von hinten an dich zu schmiegen, wenn er meint, du schläfst schon. Tust du aber nicht, denn seine rastlosen Gedanken produzieren einen derartigen Lärm, dass du ihn förmlich durchs ganze Zimmer hallen hörst. Woraus dieses Krachgespenst im Detail besteht, ist dir nach wie vor ein Rätsel.  
Fest steht jedoch, Alfred handhabt vieles wie den Winter: Wenn es Probleme bereitet, ist das eine Sache, der er sich annimmt. Jemand anderen von diesen Problemen wissen zu lassen, dafür hat er nicht sonderlich viel übrig.

Deine Tasche packend, beschließt du, dass es an der Zeit ist, deinem sicherlich noch immer still und heimlich vor sich hinfrierenden Freund einen Besuch abzustatten.

..*.°. * . * °. .*..*.°.

.° * ..*..* °. * . .° * . *.

. . ° . * ..*. * . ° . ° °. *..* ° .* °. .

* * *

Die Warnung, bei diesem Wetter tunlichst nicht vor die Türe zu gehen, ist berechtigt. Schneefälle und Temperaturstürze haben im Verlauf der vergangenen beiden Tage zugenommen. Insbesondere die Abende und Nächte lassen einen ob des harschen Windes glauben, man schabe sich die Gesichtshaut mit einer Küchenreibe ab. Der letzte Winter dieses Ausmaßes liegt so viele Jahre zurück, dass du dich nicht mal an ihn erinnern kannst.

Nichtsdestotrotz hast du dich in etliche Kleiderschichten eingepackt und dein behagliches Zuhause verlassen. Als du rund eine Stunde später dein Ziel erreichst, bist du maßlos erleichtert und bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren. Zwar hast du den Großteil der Strecke per Subway zurückgelegt, aber die wenigen Meter über die verschneiten Gehwege, entlang eines aggressiven Hupkonzerts auf den verkehrsverseuchten Straßen, haben dir den letzten Nerv geraubt.

Das Gewicht deiner Tasche ist proportional zu deinem Zähneklappern gestiegen und du machst innerlich drei Kreuze, als du die unscheinbare Haustür endlich gefunden hast. Dein tauber Zeigefinger im Wollhandschuh trifft den Klingelknopf, woraufhin ein schrilles Geräusch durch die Räume kreischt. Du bist noch nie in Alfreds Apartment gewesen. Aus dem schlichten Grund, weil er dich niemals mit zu sich genommen hat. Zunächst fandest du das nicht weiter schlimm, mit der Zeit aber durchaus merkwürdig.  
Er habe einen Mitbewohner und ihr wärt ja lieber zu zweit, lautete schließlich die Erklärung. Punkt für Alfred. Du kannst auf neugierige Mitbewohner, die euch beim Liebesspiel belauschen, getrost verzichten. Und so ergab es sich, dass du zwar nie bei Alfreds Zuhause warst, aber per Zufall mal seine Adresse aus ihm herausgekitzelt hast.

Jetzt, mit tief gezogener Mütze und doppelt gewickeltem Schal, in Handschuhen gepackten Händen und wetterfesten Boots steckenden Füßen, starrst du das kleine Namensschildchen an und bist darüber irritiert, nur seinen Namen dort zu lesen.  
Ob er gelogen hat?  
Oder ob der andere Typ nur übergangsweise bei ihm gewohnt hat? Vielleicht ist er kürzlich ausgezogen und Alfred hat es versäumt, das zu erwähnen? Ähnlich sehen würde es ihm; du würdest nicht mal eine böse Absicht dahinter vermuten. Du wärst nur überaus dankbar, wenn du endlich ins Warme kämst!

Ungeduldig klingelst du ein weiteres Mal, doch kannst nach wie vor keine Geräusche hinter der Türe vernehmen. Verflucht! Es muss doch jemand Zuhause sein! Selbst ein Alfred F. Jones arbeitet nicht mehr zu dieser vorgerückten Stunde, oder!?

„Al? Al, ich bin's! Bist du da?!" Während deine Stimme bibbernd um Einlass bittet, pocht deine Hand gegen die stabile Türe.  
„Alfred?!"

Nichts.

Frustriert drückst du den Klingelknopf etliche Sekunden lang durch, sodass der Ton zu einem grässlich langgezogenem Schrei mutiert.

Du drängst dich lauschend an die Türe, doch nichts passiert. Es gibt kein Lebenszeichen.

„Shit!" Fluchend schlägst du die Handfläche gegen das Holz und kannst nicht fassen, dich bei dem Wetter völlig umsonst auf den Weg gemacht zu haben! Wo steckt der Kerl denn bloß?! Wenn er mal wieder ins Ausland gereist ist, hätte er dir das doch wenigstens sagen können! Entmutigt trittst du zurück und schluckst deinen Missmut bestmöglich hinunter; normalerweise sagt dir dein Freund wirklich Bescheid, wenn er beruflich verreist...

Die glühende Wut in dir verwandelt sich in einen kantigen Klumpen Enttäuschung, der dir entsetzlich schwer im Magen liegt. Resignierend wendest du dich zum Gehen und reibst wärmespendend mit den Händen an deinen Oberarmen auf und ab.

Du hast drei Schritte gemacht, da hörst du plötzlich ein Schloss knacken. Im Nu wirbelst du herum und siehst, dass die Türe einen winzigen Spalt breit geöffnet wurde. Aus dem Inneren dringt zwar nur ein Abklatsch faden Lichtes, doch du hechtest sogleich zurück.  
„Endlich! Ich dachte schon, du wärst nicht-" Deine Fingerspitzen stoßen die Türe auf und du begegnest dem Nichts, das dich augenblicklich verstummen lässt. Im Flur brennt kein Licht; lediglich in der angrenzenden Küche surrt der Kühlschrank und ist die spärliche Deckenleuchte eingeschaltet.

„Al?" Eingepackt wie ein Eskimo, schließt du die Haustüre hinter dir. Ein Schlüssel steckt nicht, aber irgendjemand muss dir doch aufgemacht haben? Da du dich kaum bewegen kannst in deiner Wintermontur, schlüpfst du aus den gefütterten Boots und stellst sie neben der Türe auf der kleinen Fußmatte ab, die großspurig _MY HOUSE, MY RULES!_ verkündet. An der Garderobe darüber entdeckst du eine von Alfreds Übergangsjacken sowie seinen Wintermantel; der Schal ist achtlos in den rechten Ärmel gestopft.

„Alfred?", rufst du erneut in die Stille, die dir zugegebenermaßen unheimlich wird. Was soll der Unfug? Mantel, Mütze und Schal abnehmend, stehst du da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Wenn du die Klamotten hier aufhängst, wird das unschön für die Wand und den Boden enden. Besser wäre es, sie in der Dusche oder Wanne zu deponieren – je nach dem, was Alfreds Bad zu bieten hat.

Mit zaghaften Schritten peilst du also die Tür zu deiner linken an und hast Glück: als du den quietschenden Knauf herumdrehst, wirst du mit einem düsteren Badezimmer konfrontiert. Tastend findest du an der Wand den Lichtschalter und musst blinzeln, als die stumpfweißen Kacheln die Helligkeit der nackten Birne unerbittlich zurück in deine Richtung schleudern.  
Auf der Ablage unterm Spiegel stehen Zahnbürste, -creme und -becher nebst Aftershave, Rasierschaum und ein paar anderen Pflegeartikeln. Der Raum an sich ist klein, stickig und uneinladend und du hängst flugs deine schneenassen Anziehsachen in die Dusche, sodass die schmelzenden Flocken in die Tasse tropfen.

Es ist berstendheiß im Bad.

Dass es dir so warm erschien, hast du zuerst darauf geschoben, aus der Kälte zu kommen. Allerdings kann es nicht nur daran liegen, denn jetzt, da du alle überflüssigen Kleidungsstücke los bist, schwitzt du immer noch.

Ehe du dir weitere Gedanken über die Raumtemperatur machen kannst, hörst du ein rasches Tippeln aus dem Flur. So als eile jemand mit flinken Füßen über die soliden Dielen. Erwartungsvoll drehst du dich herum, siehst aber niemanden.

„Al?" Wenn das einer seiner dummen Scherze ist, mit denen er dich erschrecken möchte, dann kann er was erleben!  
„Verdammt! Das ist nicht witzig", setzt du nach und verlässt das Badezimmer. Der Flur ist noch genau so leer wie vor rund zwei Minuten. Es macht den Anschein, als wärst du allein mit dem Kühlschranksurren und-

Halt, da ist noch etwas! Ein Rascheln, deutlich aus der Küche kommend! So als durchforste jemand gierig Pappschachteln oder Kartons. Himmel, wenn du da jetzt Kackerlacken oder Ratten findest, bist du aber sofort wieder weg!

Aufs Schlimmste gefasst, betrittst du den Raum, der Küche und Wohnzimmer ineinander vereint. Der Fernseher ist ein stockfinsterer Kasten und die Anrichte sieht aus, als sei tagelang nicht gespült worden. Dein Blick gleitet über eine Arme schmutziger Tassen und Gläser, ein Heer leerer Chipstüten und Hamburgerverpackung, und weiter über fünf aufeinander gestapelte Pizzakartons. Der oberste ist halb aufgeklappt und macht dich mit einem Pizzabäcker im Comicstil bekannt, der stolz vor seinem Ofen steht. Was sich in der Schachtel befindet, kannst du nicht erkennen. Dafür hörst du etwas schmatzen und schlucken. Der Turm Pizzaschachteln vibriert leicht und scheint keine festen Konturen zu besitzen. Etwas hockt dahinter...!

Was zur Hölle ist das?

Plötzlich blitzen zwei eisblaue Kugeln über dem Turm hervor. Vor lauter Entsetzen machst du einen Satz nach hinten, krachst mit dem Rücken gegen den Türrahmen und lässt deine Tasche fallen. Der daraus resultierende Lärm lässt das Wesen auf der Anrichte die Flucht ergreifen. Mit einem geschwinden „Plopp" hüpft das schier riesige Etwas – es ist eine Katze! – auf den Boden und flitzt an dir vorbei über den Flur, um durch einen schmalen Spalt in der gegenüberliegenden Zimmertüre zu verschwinden.

Dir schlägt das Herz vor Schreck bis zum Hals. Verstört bückst du dich nach deiner Tasche und schlingst alle zehn Finger um den Riemen. Alles ist gut! Es war nur eine Katze. Nur eine Katze!

...seit wann hat Alfred denn eine Katze?! Das hat der Mistkerl dir nie erzählt!

Teils beruhigt, teils verärgert schnaubst du und spürst dein Herz noch immer unangenehm gegen deine Rippen schlagen. Weil Bad, Küche und Wohnzimmer menschen- sowie tierleer sind, bleiben nicht mehr viele Räume übrig. Da gibt es die Tür, hinter der die Katze verschwunden ist und an deren Knauf ein_ DO NOT DISTURB_ Schildchen baumelt, und dann gibt es noch eine andere Türe. Letztere ist geschlossen. Dem Stubentiger folgend, tapst du über den Flur und stupst die Türe dezent ein bisschen weiter auf. Gerade genug, um in den dahinterliegenden Raum spähen zu können.

Die Vorhänge sind vorgezogen, doch auch hier herrschen Temperaturen wie in der Sauna. Es ist jedoch schwer, etwas Genaueres zu erkennen. Konturen abtastend, entdecken deine Pupillen einen weitläufigen Schreibtisch samt allem, was dazugehört. Über dem Schreibtischstuhl hängt ein Jackett und als dein Blick nach rechts abdriftet, stößt er auf ein Tischchen, eine ausgeschaltete Stehlampe und landet schließlich bei einem Schlafsofa, auf dem ein gigantischer Deckenberg sein Dasein fristet.

Es riecht nach Alfred, nach Wintereinbruch und nach abgestandener Luft. Zentimeterweise öffnest du die Türe weiter und trittst gemeinsam mit dem schwachen Licht aus der gegenüberliegenden Küche über die Schwelle.

Die Geräusche der etliche Stockwerke tiefer liegenden Straße sind nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Vom Sofa aus hörst du ein Knistern; die Lichtverhältnisse erlauben dir außerdem, die leeren Tassen auf dem Tischchen sowie die Brille zu identifizieren. Zwischen all den Stoffschichten schläft dein Freund; in die Kuhle seiner angewinkelten Beine hat sich die riesige Katze gerollt. Ihre Augen springen auf und durchleuchten dich wie bei einem Scan. Du rührst dich nicht, sondern lässt dich von Kopf bis Fuß in den optischen Schwitzkasten nehmen.

Dass du sogar den Atem angehalten hast, wird dir erst bewusst, als die Katze ihr Schnäuzchen wieder unter ihren buschigen Schwanz schiebt und das Blau ihrer misstrauischen Augen erlischt. Im Raum überlappen sich ein leises, regelmäßiges Klappern und tiefe Atemzüge. Ersteres kannst du spontan nicht zuordnen, aber aus letzterem ziehst du den Schluss, dass Alfred schläft. Aber wie kann er schlafen, wenn er dir gerade die Türe geöffnet hat?! Die Katze wird das Kunststück wohl kaum vollbracht haben!

„Al? Bist du wach?"

Die ausbleibende Antwort lässt dich unschlüssig die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne ziehen. Zwar kann dein Freund verhältnismäßig schnell einschlafen, aber so schnell? Das ist doch nicht normal! Und wieso hat er dich nicht mal vernünftig begrüßt?

„Y-yeah?", drängt sich mit einem mal eine belegte Stimme an dem Klappern vorbei und erschreckt dich glatt noch mehr als die Katze. Im Affekt beißt du dir auf die Lippe, fluchst innerlich und stakst auf das Sofa zu. Deine Fingerspitzen ertasten die Sofakante und du gehst in die Hocke, um mit Alfred auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein.  
„Ich bin's!", sagst du überflüssigerweise, derweil dein Augenmerk in der sperrigen Dunkelheit nach den vertrauten Gesichtszüge deines Freundes fahndet. Die Nähe lässt dich indes verstehen, dass das seltsame Klappern ein Zähneklappern ist.

Aus den Decken dringt ein undefinierbarer Laut, ehe Alfred gänzlich in ihnen abtaucht.

Du bist fassungslos. Absolut fassungslos!

„Hey, was ist passiert? Bist du krank?", wallt Sorge in dir auf und deine Handfläche meistert es, die Deckenburg zu überlisten und sich kurz auf Alfreds Stirn zu legen.

Kein Fieber, aber dafür eisige Kälte. Wie um alles in der Welt ist das bitte möglich?

„Oh Gott, du bist eiskalt!"

„'m fine", entzieht er sich sogleich deiner Hand. Das Zähneklappern bemüht unterdrückend und die Decker bis zum Anschlag über den Kopf ziehend. Gleichzeitig suchst du mit der anderen Hand nach dem Schalter der Stehlampe und bringst Licht ins Dunkle. Dabei ein finales „Nein, bist du nicht" sagend.

„Doch. Was machst du eigentlich hier?" Die Frage hat ihren Ursprung irgendwo im Stoffberg. Du fühlst dich ausgesperrt und weggestoßen. Zutritt verboten.

„Dich besuchen. Was sonst?", kleidest du das Offensichtliche in Worte, die durchtränkt von gekränkter Enttäuschung sind. „Wenn du mich nicht hier haben willst, warum machst du dann die Tür auf?!"

„Uhm... hab ich nich'." Trotz milder Tonlage, sticht dir die Erwiderung einen Eispickel ins Herz.

Es wird still zwischen euch, abgesehen vom gedämpften Zähneklappern und deinen wie Gletschern auseinander brechenden Herzhälften. Dann vernimmst du ein geistesabwesendes „War sicher Tony".

„Dein Mitbewohner?"

„Mhm."

„Hab niemanden gesehen."

„Yeah..." Pause. „Er is' 'n bisschen...strange, aber cool!" Eine Kältewoge durchfährt Alfred und lässt sein Zähneklappern an Lautstärke gewinnen. An und für sich findest du es reichlich unhöflich von diesem Tony, dir nicht mal Hallo zu sagen. Wenn der Kerl dir schon die Türe aufmacht, wäre es doch kein Problem gewesen, sich kurz vorzustellen!  
Statt dich aber weiter über diesen komischen Typen aufzuregen, zupfst du an den Zipfeln von drei Decken – eine dicke Daunendecke und zwei Wolldecken – und versuchst, Alfreds Gesicht freizulegen. Doch je vehementer du an der Decke ziehst, desto energischer verbarrikadiert er sich.  
„Don't! It's fuckin' cold!"

„Nein, du bist krank." Er muss krank sein. Eine andere Erklärung gibt es hierfür nicht. Anstatt dich jedoch anzuschauen, mobilisiert Alfred seine letzten Kraftreserven und hindert dich erfolgreich daran, dein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Du kannst ihn nicht aufdecken. Er will nicht und wenn er es nicht will, dann schaffst du es auch nicht...

Dir fällt ein längliches Stoffstück auf, das unter den Decken herausragt und dich verdächtig an einen Fanschal der Denver Broncos erinnert.  
„Trägst du 'nen Schal?"

„Mhm..."

Und der Schal ist nicht das einzige, was seinen hoch gewachsenen Körper warm halten soll. Dir schwant, da hat jemand gleich mehrere Pullis, Hosen und Socken an. Das ist doch Wahnsinn!

„Es ist hier drin ziemlich gut geheizt. Dir dürfte also gar nicht so kalt sein...", lässt du bekümmert anklingen und löst die Finger aus den Decken, um die rechte Hand langsam an einer weniger gut bewachten Stelle hinunter zu schieben, damit du Alfred übers Haar streichen kannst. Dass er da unten überhaupt Luft bekommt, grenzt für dich an ein Wunder.  
„Hast du Kopfschmerzen? Oder tut dir sonst was weh? Soll ich dir vielleicht 'nen heißen Kaffee machen? Oder 'nen Kakao?" Mit Tee kann man ihn jagen; das weißt du. Doch die Aussicht auf irgendeine Form von Hilfe scheint ihn postwendend schlecht zu launen.  
„Nee, alles okay."

„Das seh ich."

„Is' alles nur wegen dem scheiß Wetter!"

„Das soll doch in den nächsten Tagen noch schlimmer werden..."

Die Ankündigung lässt Alfred irgendwas zischen, das du nicht verstehst, aber es klingt kapituliert bis frustriert. Sein Kopf verschwindet so weit im Deckenkonkon, dass der Kontakt zwischen euch abbricht.

Du sitzt dort, vor seiner Schlafcouch, und bist absolut ratlos. Auf dem kleinen Tisch liegen sein ausgeschaltetes Smartphone und sein weißes Tablet Seite an Seite; ganz so, als habe Alfred zuletzt im Bett gearbeitet. Eine leere McDonald's Tüte ragt aus dem Mülleimer unterm Schreibtisch und neben der Stehlampe wartet eine halb volle 2l Flasche Cola darauf, geleert zu werden. In den diversen Tassen auf dem Tisch sind braune Überreste von Trinkschokolade, Kaffee und Fertigcappuccino ausfindig zu machen. Das Zimmer hat etwas seltsam bewohnt Unbewohntes an sich. So als sei tagelang niemand mehr Zuhause gewesen oder als handele es sich ursprünglich um ein Hotelzimmer, in das Alfred ein paar persönliche Gegenstände und Snackverpackungen geworfen hätte.

Nachhaltig unwissend, wie du weiter verfahren sollst, heftet sich dein Blick wieder an den Deckenberg.

„You know...", suchen sich in just der Sekunde Alfreds Worte einen Weg in deine Gehörgänge. „Du musst nich' bleiben oder so."

Er braucht keine Zuschauer beim Frieren. Schon klar.

Das Bild von Alfreds aufgeplatzter Lippe kommt dir wieder in den Sinn. Das Blut und die Kälte. Trotzdem: kein Taschentuch. Er tut so, als würde deine Unterstützung ihn demütigen. Seinem Stolz die Beine absägen. Er braucht keine Hilfe.  
Nun ja, im Grunde braucht er die schon, aber du weißt nicht, wie du sie ihm zuteil werden lassen kannst, ohne ihm Unbehagen zu bereiten. Wahrscheinlich kannst du es gar nicht.

Die Erkenntnis lässt die Raumtemperatur um geschätzte zehn Grad fallen. Dir perlt ein geflüstertes „I know" aus der Seele und lässt dich nichtstuend ausharren. Am pfeifenden Wind vorbei, hörst du die Sirene eines Polizeiwagens in der klirrenden Kälte der Großstadt zerschellen.

„Ich bleib nicht mehr lang", meldet sich irgendwann der Winter in dir zu Wort, ehe du aufstehst, die Tassen einsammelst und einen Abstecher in die Küche machst. Wasser aufsetzt, die Schränke sowie den seit Tagen nicht mit frischen Einkäufen gefütterten Kühlschrank inspizierst, und die Schachtel mit dem Pizzarest zuklappst, in dem die Abdrücke von Katzenzähnen verewigt sind.

Es ist nicht dein Job, Alfreds Wohnung aufzuräumen und du wirst es garantiert auch nicht tun. Wenn sich einer dem Chaos in der Küche annehmen sollte, dann dieser Tony. Doch die Tür, die logischerweise zu Tonys Zimmer führt, bleibt zu. Kein Ton und keine Menschenseele kommt zum Vorschein.

Dem zunehmenden Wasserbrodeln lauschend, kannst du kein Konzept in dem kleinen Apartment entdecken, keinen roten Faden. Einiges wirkt ungeheuer lieblos, anderes verdammt individuell. Eine von den Vormietern stammende Einbauküche und Autogrammkarten von Alfreds Lieblingssportlern kreuzen sich hier. Alfred hat irgendwo ein Haus. Er hat es mal erwähnt und als du nach dem Ort gefragt hast, hat er gelacht: Dort wo es am schönsten ist natürlich! Wo sonst?

Du weißt nicht, wo es am schönsten ist. Du kannst dir dieses Haus nicht vorstellen. Du hast damals mitgelacht, weil du immer mit ihm mitlachst. Du dummes, verliebtes Mädchen.  
_Wieder keine gescheite Antwort!_, hat deine innere Stimme dir in dem Augenblick mahnend zugewispert.  
_Na und!_, hat dein Herz trotzig pochend dagegen gehalten und dich weiter kichern lassen.

Vielleicht bist du ja gar nicht so dumm. Vielleicht wolltest du nur glücklich sein. Ein paar Monate lang Lippen auf deinen genießen und laue Abende mit Spaziergängen und Intimität erfahren.

Wenn man weiß, was einen erwartet, und nicht unvorbereitet in die Falle läuft, ist es dann überhaupt noch eine Dummheit? Oder ist es gerade deshalb eine?

Trist rührst du durch den bauchigen IheartNY-Becher, nachdem du Wasser aufs dunkle Pulver gegossen hast. In der Nase der reichhaltige Duft von Trinkschokolade, kehrst du zu Alfred zurück und stellst die Tasse auf seinen Nachttisch. Das Geräusch lässt ihn über den Deckenrand lugen. Du, die Tasse, wieder du, dann die Decke.  
„Thanks. Hätteste aber nich' extra machen müssen."

Er erweckt den Eindruck, als hättest du eine halbe Weltreise unternehmen, die Kakaobohnen ernten, die Tasse töpfern und das Wasser aus einer heiligen Quelle schöpfen müssen. Es ist lächerlich. So verflucht lächerlich! Für jemand anderen einen Handschlag zu tun, ist nie ein Problem für ihn. Er reißt sich regelrecht darum. Doch wehe, der Spieß kehrt sich um. Das geht gar nicht in seiner Welt.

„Ach, kein Ding. Hab ich doch gern gemacht", sprichst du trübsinnig in den Raum, in Richtung Zimmerdecke, und fügst noch ein besiegelndes „alles" hinzu.

„...really?" Er klingt noch heiserer als zuvor.

„Really." Und dieses Mal ist es dein sanftes Lächeln, was seine Lippen ansteckt. Sie schmecken noch immer nach kalt gehämmertem Eisen, als du dich vorbeugst und sie zart und hingebungsvoll küsst.

Während es draußen wacker weiterschneit, fallen Alfreds Lider erschöpft zu.

..*.°. * . * °. .*..*.°.

.° * ..*..* °. * . .° * . *.

. . ° . * ..*. * . ° . ° °. *..* ° .* °. .


	3. I: The Legend of the Phoenix

**I.** _The Legend of the Phoenix_

..*.°. * . * °. .*..*.°.

. .° * ..*..* °. * . .° * . *.*. .

.* . ° . * ..*. * . ° . ° °. *..* ° .* °. .

**January 6, 2014 | NYC**

Die Kältefront expandiert, streckt ihre Arme aus und presst die Handflächen auf den mittleren Westen. Gemeinsam mit den Schneeflocken zieht die Nacht vorbei, hinfort gepustet vom skalpellscharfen Wind. Große Wasser werden apathisch und gefrieren schließlich. Im Brotkorb der Nation ziehen die fruchtbaren Felder ihre spärlichen Halme zwischen die Erdschultern und die Grasslands der Great Plains verwandeln sich in ein spitzes Eiszapfenmeer. Der bei lauen Frühjahrstemperaturen nur zu gern wie Vanillecreme schimmernde Himmel ist mattweiß erbleicht. Hat etwas Raues, Schuppiges an sich, das dich an die trockenen Hautstellen um Alfreds gerötete Nase erinnert.

Dein Freund ist gestern Abend verhältnismäßig schnell still geworden und mit einer braunroten Blutkruste an der Lippe eingenickt. Sein Schlaf ist fest. Fester als sonst. Ab und zu ebbt das Zähneklappern auf und lässt dich aus deiner Nachtwache hochschrecken. Kontrollierend fühlst du Alfreds Stirn und seine Wange; beides ist kalt und schweißfrei. Fieber mischt nach wie vor nicht mit. Er ist nicht krank, sondern wetterfühlig, wie dir mittlerweile aufgegangen ist.

Den Zugang zu seinem Deckenkokon hast du nicht gefunden; nur die äußerste Decke angehoben und dich an den wintergeplagten Körper geschmiegt. Immer hoffend, dass deine Wärme Alfred etwas Gutes tut. Erwacht ist er allerdings nicht – ganz gleich, was du gesagt oder getan hast – und am folgenden Morgen ist da auch kein schreiendes Smartphone, das ihm den Marsch bläst. Das Wetter kratzt am Fensterglas entlang und jagt dir mit seinen schräg heulenden Schneewehen einen Schauer über den Rücken. Die korpulente Katze war erfolgreicher als du und hat es auf dir unbekannte Weise geschafft, sich zu Alfred zu gesellen. Das Schnäuzchen im Schal vergraben, ist von ihr kaum noch etwas sichtbar. Tier und Besitzer atmen als zusammengepferchtes Knäuel tief ein und aus.

Winterschlaf hat sich in der Wohnung eingenistet.

Du stehst auf, an diesem 7. Januar, der dich ausnahmsweise nirgendwo hinzwingt, und machst zwei nutzlose Versuche, deinen Freund zu wecken. Anstupsen, abwarten, Schulter rütteln, _wake up, love!  
_Nichts.  
Dann soll er eben schlafen. Wenn Telefon und Tablet es nicht anders diktieren, so darf er wohl in Frieden ruhen.

Du schließt die Zimmertüre hinter dir, pirschst ins Bad und stehst bald darauf in der Küche. Nichts weist darauf hin, dass sich Alfreds Mitbewohner hier in irgendeiner Form betätigt hätte. Als du den Kühlschrank aufziehst, fällt dir auf, dass die beiden Becher Pudding, die du gestern Abend noch in der Ecke gesichtet hast, verschwunden sind.

Der Blick aus dem Fenster ist märchenhaft schön und schießt dich ins Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum. Die Stunden verstricken sich zu einem Tag, den du größtenteils wieder in Alfreds Zimmer verbringst, um auf ihn Acht zu geben. Aber von einigen aufwallenden Seufzern abgesehen, schläft er narkotisch. Untypisch. Seiner Energie beraubt. Die Lippen wie gesprengte Steinplatten, die Nasenspitze rot, die Augenbrauen vertrockneten Wurzeln gleich, die schwarzen Wimpern starr und hart. Die Katze murrt einmal gegen Mittag, dreht sich sichtbar unter den Decken herum und passt sich ihrem Besitzer wieder beispielhaft an.

Du verstehst nichts.  
Einfach gar nichts.

Der Fernseher unterrichtet dich über dangerously low temperatures:  
_Madison, Wis.: 18 degrees below zero - Minneapolis and Chicago: minus 15 - Fargo, N.D.: 23 degrees below zero - wind chill temperature: 50 degrees to 60 degrees below zero in parts of the northern Plains and Midwest - …_ [1]

In der toten Wohnung kommst du dir deplazierter vor als die Möbelstücke, die kein stimmiges Ganzes ergeben. Dir fällt das Haus ein, was du nicht kennst, die Leben, die du verpasst hast, und die geteilte Zukunft, die auf einer Parallelstraße verläuft.

Zeit vergeht und scheint doch schockgefroren.

Du hast noch nie jemanden drei Tage am Stück durchschlafen sehen. Nicht aufweckbar, nicht ansprechbar – dir deswegen Angst einjagend. Zwischenzeitlich spielst du mehrmals mit dem Gedanken, einen Arzt zu rufen, doch dir schwant, das würde nichts bringen. Das hier ist kein Fall für den Doktor. Mit verklärtem Blick schaust du an, was menschlich aussieht und unmenschlich ist. Kein Junge, kein Mann. Aber definitiv lebendig, wenn auch gerade eher weniger als mehr.

An jedem Tag stehst du in der Küche und kochst, nur für den Fall, dass Alfred die Augen öffnet und von seinem gewohnten Appetit zu Tisch getrieben wird. Doch kein Duft vermag ihn aus dem Schlafkoma zu hieven. Lediglich die Katze streckt gelegentlich eine Pfote unter den Decken hervor und wägt ab, ob es ihr heißgeliebtes Futter oder deine Kochkünste wert sind, ihr mauscheliges Plätzchen aufzugeben. Meistens sind sie das nicht.

Eines Nachts, als du gerade dabei bist, wegzudämmern, ortest du plötzlich ein Klappern. Das Deckenbündel neben dir regt sich nicht und so ziehst du den logischen Schluss, dass dieser unverschämte Tony in der Küche zu Gang sein muss. Um aufzustehen und diesen unhöflichen Kerl zur Rede zu stellen, bist du zu groggy; und tagsüber antwortet nie jemand auf das Klopfen an der verschlossenen Türe.  
Was, wunderst du dich müde, wenn er tagsüber gar nicht Zuhause ist, da er Nachtschichten arbeitet? Möglich wäre es. Trotzdem ist das keine Entschuldigung dafür, die Freundin seines Mitbewohners absichtlich zu ignorieren...

Von Zeit zu Zeit verlässt du kurz Alfreds Apartment, um deinem eigenen einen Besuch abzustatten und ein paar Sachen zu packen. Mit Einkäufen und allem, was du für ein paar weitere Tage in der fremden Umgebung benötigst, kehrst du zurück. Doch es ist gespenstisch, sich in Alfreds Apartment echoen zu hören. Jedes Tippgeräusch scheint verzerrt und du gruselst dich. Um dich nicht allein zu fühlen, schaltest du den Fernseher ein – Alfred wacht ja sowieso nicht auf – und durchkämmst das Inventar.  
Es ist absurd, so als habe man unterschiedliche Behausungen auseinander geschnitten und wahllos zusammen geklebt. Alfreds Schlafcouch ist die eines Superman begeisterten Teenagers, das Büroequipment das eines ausgewachsenen Wall Street Workaholics. Die Spitze des handgefertigten Kugelschreibers ist angekaut und an dem Flachbildschirm klebt ein glitzernder Sticker in stars and stripes Optik: _God Bless America_. Die meisten Schubladen sind abgeschlossen und alles, was frei zugänglich in den Aktenordnern im Regal abgeheftet ist, könntest du dir genauso gut im Archiv der Times oder in deinem Geschichtsbuch anlesen, denn die Artikel sind, gelinde gesagt, alt. Nicht zehn Jahre, nicht zwanzig, sondern über hundert Jahre. Du wagst sie nicht zu berühren.

Es ist nicht normal, dass jemand so ist wie Alfred ist.

Ein Schwall Angst überwältigt dich. Angst, wie du sie noch nie zuvor empfunden hast. Und du fragst dich, wie du nur jemals zulassen konntest, in diese Beziehung zu schliddern? Dann wiederum ermahnst du dein rasendes Herz; schließlich hat Alfred dir nie etwas getan. Warum fühlst du dich trotzdem zunehmend unwohler, je mehr Zeit du in diesen vier Wänden verbringst, die alles und nichts sein könnten? In denen sich Massen von Videospielen vorm Fernseher scharen und Magnete in Baseball- und Footballform die Speisekarten etlicher Fast Food Läden in nächster Nähe am Kühlschrank festpinnen. In denen aber gleichzeitig ein konservativer Geist die Büro- und Küchenmöbel getischlert zu haben scheint und über das Gewehr sowie die Pistole wacht, bei deren Entdeckung dir flau im Magen geworden ist. Eine Waffe zu besitzen, ist kein Unrecht hierzulande und dass Alfred damit umzugehen weiß, ist dir auch bekannt; aber du hast beim Aufziehen der obersten Kleiderschrankschublade eher mit kindischen Shorts statt mit hölzernen Waffenkästen und einem weitreichenden Arsenal an Munition und Krawatten gerechnet.

Im Schrank sind die Kleiderbügel von Anzügen und Uniformen belagert und lassen der bunten Meute Freizeitklamotten lediglich ein Drittel der Gesamtfläche übrig. Es riecht merkwürdig: nach handgelesener Baumwolle, nach Waschsalon, nach scharfem Schießpulver und langen, sonnenausgedörrten Abenden. An irgendeinem der Stoffe haftet eine metallische Note, wie von altem Münzgeld. Oder von Blut.

Du möchtest weglaufen und deine Mom fragen, ob sie jemals Amerika getroffen hat? Aber sie wird nicht verstehen. So wie du nicht definieren kannst, womit du es eigentlich zu tun hast.

Korrektur: Du kannst nicht definieren, mit wem du es eigentlich zu tun hast.

Er ist immer noch einem Menschen am ähnlichsten. Richtig?

Richtig, richtig, beschwichtigst du dich und kannst deinen Freund trotzdem nicht mehr guten Gewissens anschauen.

..*.°. * . * °. .*..*.°.

. .° * ..*..* °. * . .° * . *.. * .°. .

. .* . ° . * ..*. * . ° . ° °. *..* ° .* °. . °.

* * *

**January 9, 2014 | NYC**

Er kommt zu sich. Da ist das Rascheln von Decken und das unsagbar tiefe Luftholen, das Umdrehen, das Wegdrehen, das Überwinden des Winters. Du hörst es und schaust auf, klappst deinen Laptop zu und lässt ihn in die dazugehörige Tasche gleiten, die neben dir steht.

Die Katze schlüpft als erste aus den Decken hervor, macht die Vorderläufe lang und gähnt tief hinab gebeugt. Die spitzen Zähne zeigend und dann das Köpfchen auffordernd gegen Alfreds Arm reibend.  
_Rise and shine!_

Er zieht die Nase hoch, so als habe er Schnupfen. Ein Murmeln so tief wie die Schluchten des Grand Canyons folgt. Alles geschieht langsam. Das Herumrollen, das Aufrappeln auf die Ellbogen, das Gähnen, das Murren, das Haare aus der Stirn streichen, das Reiben der Augenpartie und das Augenöffnen, bei dem die Lider nicht voneinander ablassen wollen.

Die ersten Worte kannst du nicht verstehen. Zwar gehört die angeraute Stimme definitiv Alfred, aber was sie auskleidet, ist dir unbekannt. Wirkt rostig, gefriergetrocknet und aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit stammend. So als schabe die Luft Gefrierbrand von seinen Stimmbändern. Ein weiteres Räuspern erblickt das Licht der Welt.

„..still here?", lautet das Stück Kommunikation, was du identifizieren kannst.

„Sure", lächelst du. Das Gesicht liebevoll, aber das Herz leer geschöpft. Das dumme Mädchen dort drin war Wasser und ist von der sengenden Heizungsluft ausgetrocknet worden.

Dein Freund sagt etwas, das _cool_ oder _thanks_ oder etwas ganz anderes sein könnte und schaut sich im Raum um, als müsse er sich neu orientieren. Als sei er auf dem Mond gelandet und vertraut mit solcherlei Situationen, die ihn mit dem Unbekannten bekannt machen.

Dann streckt er die Hand aus. Nicht nach dir.

Das Smartphone zirpt, als er es einschaltet und den Pincode hinein hackt. Weiteres Zirpen flattert in den Raum; eine Zugvogelschar an Nachrichten trifft ein. Wichtige Mitteilungen für einen wichtigen Mann.

Dein Augenmerk fällt auf den Teppich hinab, auf dem die Katze Frühjahrsputz am eigenen Fell betreibt. Wie ein dralles Plus Size Model wölbt sie dir stolz ihren Astralleib entgegen, die rechte Vorderpfote ist elegant angewinkelt. Die Hinterpfötchen sind in die Lüfte gestreckt, während sie ihr Bauchfell leckt und mit der linken Vorderpfote meisterhaft das Gleichgewicht hält.

„God, I'm starvin'. I need somethin't'eat...!" In Eigeninitiative wühlt sich Alfred unter der Decke raus, den Blick nicht vom Display lösend. Das Licht minimiert seine Pupillen – wann hat er sich denn die Brille aufgesetzt? – und zeichnet seine hungrig aufeinander reibenden Kiefer nach.

Ein Impuls in dir möchte aufspringen und ihm sagen, er solle sich ausruhen. Drei Tage durchschlafen kann doch nicht gesund sein – oder?

Dass du eben diese Frage nicht beantworten kannst für seinesgleichen, lässt dich still auf dem Boden verharren. Auf dem Kissen, auf dem du es dir die meiste Zeit des heutigen Tages bequem gemacht hast.

An dir läuft ein Wesen vorbei, das sich eingepackt hat wie ein Michelinmännchen. Irgendwas erzählend – es geht um den Kühlschrank und den Pizzaservice; wo ist seine Brieftasche? – und dabei furchtbar lächerlich aussieht mit drei Paar Socken an den Füßen. Auf dem zuletzt angezogenen streckt Bart Simpson dir rotzfrech den gelben Arsch entgegen: _Eat my shorts!_

Du packst, während in der Küche Tummelt aufkommt und die Katze ihr Fell Fell sein lässt, um ihrem Herrchen hinterher zu hechten. Plötzlich hell maunzend und, als du einen verstohlenen Blick durch die Tür wirfst, wild um Alfreds Beine tänzelnd. Er hebt das Prachtexemplar mit einer Hand hoch und klemmt es sich unter den Arm, als sei es ein Football. In der anderen Hand das Handy und auf den Lippen die aus Hunger geborene Bestellung für den Pizzaservice. Nein, ihm ist es scheiß egal, ob die Pizza bei dem Wetter kalt wird bei der Lieferung. Ja, wirklich. Ja, er weiß, dass sich dann nicht über den Preis verhandeln lässt. Verdammt noch mal, er könnte einen Bären fressen und sie sollen ihm endlich die beschissene Pizza liefern. 12 Minuten? Great! Fuckin' great, dude!

Dir tut der Pizzabote leid, der sich gleich bei dem Wetter ins Auto setzen muss. Den Reißverschluss deiner Tasche zuziehend, bemerkst du, dass du fertig bist. In dieser Wohnung hast du nie Einzug gehalten. Es gibt keine Kleider von dir, die die Tasche sprengen würden. Es gibt keine Fotos von dir, die du wehmütig da lassen oder mitnehmen könntest. Du hast nicht mal einen Hausschlüssel. Du hast dich selbst und deine an Übergepäck grenzenden Gedanken.

Der Fernseher im Wohnzimmer plärrt. Alfred hockt am Küchentisch, den Blick zwischen dem kleinen und dem großen Bildschirm hin und her schweifen lassend.

„Fuck you very much!", zischt er hasserfüllt, als die Nachrichtensprecherin den morgen beginnenden Prozess gegen Dutzende mutmaßlichen Versicherungsbetrüger anschneidet. Feuerwehrleute, Polizisten, großartige Männer zu Zeiten von 9/11, denen allesamt vorgeworfen wird, mit vorgegaukelten Depressionen, Angststörungen, Verletzungen und Ähnlichem die Rentenkassen um rund 20 Millionen Dollar erleichtert zu haben.

Das iPhone wie abgemeldet, brennt Alfreds Blick ein Loch in den Fernseher. Verdrießlich presst er Luft durch die Zahnzwischenräume und beißt sich unbemerkt die Lippe auf. Als es plötzlich an der Türe klingelt, schreckt er dermaßen heftig zusammen, dass ihm fast das Telefon aus der Hand fällt. Gleichzeitig springt er auf, hastet aus der Küche und fischt beim Türeöffnen sein Portemonnaie aus der Innentasche der an der Garderobe hängenden Winterjacke, die ein untangiertes Dasein neben deinem Mantel fristet.

„Sorry, aber die Pizza is' mittlerweile kalt-"  
„No problem, dude." Kalte Pizza ist Alfreds kleinste Sorge. Die Noten wechseln den Besitzer und du riechst, wie sich der penetrante Geruch von Peperonipizza durch die Wohnung schlängelt und binnen von Sekunden mehr Platz einnimmt als du.

„Time to destroy some pizza, babe!", zwinkert man dir im Vorbeigehen zu. Unschlüssig verweilst du einen Moment in der Türe zu Alfreds Schlafzimmer und beobachtest, wie er die vier großen Pizzaschachteln auf den Esstisch knallt, den obersten Deckel aufklappt und gleich darauf beherzt in das erste Stück beißt.

Die Katze ist mit einem Satz auf dem Tisch _Hunger!Hunger!_ und will die vorwitzige Nase in den Karton stecken. Alfred lässt sie nicht, aber er holt ihr ein Viertel heraus und legt es auf die hölzerne Tischplatte. Dann schlingen die beiden um die Wette.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass Pizza besonders gut für Katzen ist", kreidest du an, als du an den Tisch herantrittst. Die Hände auf die Lehne eines Stuhls legst und sogleich ein Abwinken erntest.  
„Ach was! Meine Wonder Woman liebt Pizza!"

Ja, das ist unschwer zu übersehen...

Aber ganz ehrlich: Wonder Woman? Kriegt die Katze manchmal auch ein Cape angezogen?! Normalerweise würdest du darüber schmunzeln, aber dir ist nicht nach Schmunzeln zumute. Dir ist auch nicht nach Essen zumute, obschon Alfred die oberste Pizzaschachtel vom Stapel nimmt und auf die anderen deutet.  
„Bedien dich!"

„Nein, danke", _ich hab keinen Hunger_, möchtest du sagen. Stattdessen durchlaufen die Worte eine Metamorphose in deiner Mundhöhle und heraus kommt: „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe."

Alfred ist im Inbegriff, zu schlucken. Deine Tonlage jedoch zieht der Automatik, die hinter seinen Kaubewegungen steht, den Stecker. Du wirst dir dessen erst bewusst, als er nicht wegsieht. Nur konsequent dich anguckt und dann, nach einem undefinierbar langem Moment, endlich zu schlucken fähig ist.

Seine Augen haben etwas von einem späten Herbsthimmel an sich, der den Winter aufziehen sieht und haargenau weiß, sich diesem natürlichen Lauf der Dinge nicht widersetzen zu können. Seine Reaktion ist es, die dir die Botschaft hinter deinen eigenen Worten transkribiert und an deinen Verstand weiterleitet, was dein Herz seit Tagen aussendet. Kaum wird dir deine Entscheidung so richtig bewusst, schaust du bedrückt auf deine Finger, die sich um die Stuhllehne geschlungen haben.

Das gierige Schmatzen der Katze drängt sich in deine Gehörgänge und übertönt die Nachrichten. Es kostet dich einiges an Überwindung, bis du dich imstande fühlst, erneut in Alfreds Richtung zu lugen. Sein verständnisvolles Lächeln hat nichts von Verunsicherung – und das tut dir weh. Denn es bedeutet, dass er hiermit gerechnet hat. Dass er es kennt. Dass er es vorausgesehen hat.

Wie viele vor dir? Wie viele nach dir?

Die beiden Fragen treffen dich wie Peitschenhiebe, aber du möchtest und du kannst die Worte nicht zurücknehmen. Dafür ist es zu spät.

Nein, das ist nicht der eigentliche Grund. Der eigentliche Grund ist, dass sich deine Entscheidung nicht falsch anfühlt. Zwar hast du insgeheim die Befürchtung gehegt, sie würde es tun und dein blutjunges Herz würde um jeden Preis an seiner ersten großen Liebe festhalten wollen, doch das geschieht nicht. Du bist gewachsen, über ihn und euch hinweg.

Du kannst dein Leben sehen, mit allem, was du dir wünschst – und Alfred ist keine notwendige Komponente mehr darin, um die sich alles dreht. Mit der alles steht und fällt. Vielmehr ist er eine Erfahrung, ein Fundament, auf dem du zu bauen gelernt hast.

Drei Tage lang hast du dieses Wesen im menschlichen Körper observiert.  
Drei Tage lang ist die Erkenntnis in dich hinein gesickert, dass du niemals in Winterschlaf fallen wirst.  
Drei Tage lang hast du Bilder von euch erschaffen, die dich mit ersten Falten und Runzeln zeigen – und Alfred mit demselben jungenhaften Grinsen, das ihm von Mutter Natur in die Wiege gelegt worden ist. Falls er je eine Wiege hatte.  
Wann und wie ist er eigentlich geboren worden? Und von wem?

Du wirst es nie erfahren. Du wirst ungeheuer vieles nie erfahren, schlichtweg weil Alfred es dir niemals erzählen wird. Er redet häufig nicht mal über die Dinge, die im Jetzt stattfinden. Vielleicht liegt das ja in der Natur von Nationen...

„Okay", kommt es respektierend. Alfreds Stimme ist noch immer belegt und erinnert dich an das Knistern von vertrockneten Weizenhalmen, durch die man watet. Der Sonne entgegen. Ob sein Haus auf dem Land steht? Eine Südstaatenvilla? Er sollte Urlaub machen. Überall dort, wo er sich wie Zuhause fühlt. Aber er hat ja keine Zeit. Oder er darf keine Zeit haben – erst recht nicht für Heimweh und Sehnsüchte.

Die untypische Konstellation seiner Augenbrauen verrät dir, dass er nie derjenige war, der Schluss gemacht hat. Ihre Position beißt sich mit seinem Lächeln; nichts von beidem schmeichelt seinem sonst so enthusiastischen Gesicht. Von guter Laune oder der Annahme, es mit einem Scherz zu tun zu haben, fehlt jede Spur. Ebenso von Ärger oder Wut. Es gibt kein Verlangen nach einer Erklärung. Es gibt lediglich Akzeptanz, die dir zusichert, dass es in Ordnung ist.

Er lügt nicht. Es ist okay, wenn du ihn verlässt. In deinem Interesse ist das okay für ihn. Wie er das hingegen für sich persönlich beurteilt, kannst du nicht ermitteln. Doch du und all die anderen, die je an deiner Stelle waren, ihr wart nie für ihn geschaffen. Aber ihr wart alle seine Wegbegleiter; und plötzlich kannst du problemlos entziffern, was seine Gesichtszüge zum Ausdruck bringen. Es ist Dankbarkeit. Wenn auch nur dafür, dass ihr einen Wimpernschlag lang bei ihm wart und er – unabhängig von der Jahreszeit – nicht alleine überwintern musste.

Ein Stück Gegenwart geht deiner Auffassungsgabe durch die Lappen und du findest dich unerwartet in einer Umarmung wieder. Nicht die luftabschnürende Art, aber dennoch solide und wohltuend. Deine Stirn fällt auf zig Kleidungsschichten, unter denen sich irgendwo Alfreds Brustbein verbirgt, während seine Arme dich umschließen und sein Kinn auf deinem Haupt zum Liegen kommt.  
„Ich bring dich gleich nach Hause."

Sein Schal lädt dein Haar elektrisch auf und du spürst es knistern, als du dezent den Kopf schüttelst. In der Nase nicht mehr der Geruch von Pizza, sondern von dem Mann, der dich zu genüge hat wachsen zu lassen, damit du nun folgendes sagen kannst:  
„Das brauchst du nicht. Ich schaff das schon." Schneeböen und Kältegeistern kannst du trotzen; du bist nicht diejenige, die so enorm wetterfühlig ist, dass sie in etlichen Pullovern in einer überheizten Küche steht. Eine Hand auf Alfreds rechten Unterarm legend und sanft hinüberstreichelnd, lehnst du dich weit genug zurück, um Blickkontakt herzustellen.

Wasserblau, nicht himmelblau, schimmern seine Augen bewegt. Seine Nasenspitze ist nach wie vor gerötet und die Stelle an seiner Unterlippe ist mit einer dünnen, aber nicht besonders stabil wirkenden Kruste versiegelt. Du vernimmst ein elektronisches Piepsen und deutest mit dem Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte, ohne dein Augenmerk von Alfred zu lösen.  
„Außerdem hast du zu tun." Und indem er sich um diese Belange kümmert, kümmert er sich indirekt auch um dich. Das ist dir mittlerweile klar geworden. Flugs stellst du dich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsst ihm zum Abschied dankbar die Wange. Sie ist immer noch kühl.

Alfreds Mundwinkel regen sich und schlüpfen in die Form eines Lächelns. Keines dieser von einem Ohr zum anderen spannenden Lächeln, sondern eines, das schlicht zum Ausdruck bringt, dass er ebenfalls dankbar ist. Dankbar für deine Hilfe. Dein Dasein.

_Falls du jemals etwas brauchst, babe_-, beginnt sein Blick, aber du bringst ihn zum Schweigen, als du selbstsicher die Lider niederschlägst.  
_Ich weiß, ich weiß._

Und dann gerät die voll gestapelte Anrichte in deinen Fokus und du stemmst empört eine Hand in die Hüfte, derweil du mit der anderen auf das Chaos zeigst.  
„Aber mal ganz im Ernst, Alfred: weiß dein Mitbewohner nicht, wofür es Spülbecken gibt? Haben die so was bei ihm Zuhause nicht?!"

Alfreds Lächeln verwandelt sich in ein schelmisches Lachen.  
„Kein Plan! Tony is' irgendwie nich' von dieser Welt!"

„Den Eindruck hab ich mittlerweile auch!", stimmst du in das Lachen mit ein und fühlst dich befreit. Im Herzen und in der Seele. Der Winter war eine lehrreiche Lektion.

. .* . ° . * ..*. * . ° . ° °. *..* ° .* °. . °. * . .

* * *

**1: newyorktimesdotcom**

* * *

**Danke an alle Leser! ;-)**


End file.
